This research project will study the therapeutic application of heavy charged particles such as helium carbon or neon in the treatment of human cancers in order to test the potential advantages of improved dose distribution (Helium) and increased biological effect (Neon, Carbon). Continued refinement of fractionated, large field, spread out Bragg peak charged particle radiotherapy treatment techniques will be sought together with improvement of techniques for assessment and compensation of tissue inhomogeneities utilizing CT scanners to obtain tissue densities in the particle beam paths. Current pilot studies with helium ions will lead short to randomized clinical trails. We will soon institute Phase I - Phase II pilot studies with heavier ions such as carbon and neon. Our ultimate goal is to test heavy charged particles against the best available therapy in a randomized trial of selected tumors. Existing cooperative study groups such as the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group and the Northern California Oncology Group will be utilized to facilitate these trials, together with the Bay Area Heavy Ion Association.